


War Was Hard

by Drippin_Joe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explosions, Ficlet, Foreshadowing, Guns, Helmets, Other, Rain, Steven war au??, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, War, find out yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drippin_Joe/pseuds/Drippin_Joe
Summary: War was hard.Steven knew that better than most.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	War Was Hard

  
  


War was _hard_. 

Steven knew that better than most. It was always sitting in his mind. Everything he ever did, either it be giving orders to his troops, or just eating a sandwich. It was there, just… bouncing around. Not even a bolt of lightning could scramble his mind as much as that very thought. 

"General!" A voice yelled behind him. He gritted his teeth and spun on his heel. "We've spotted enemies around our flank! They haven't attacked us yet, but we're suspecting they will soon." 

"Good work Master of Ceremonies Bear Bear. Tell squadron three and four to prepare defenses. I'm afraid we won't be able to pull off a counter attack." 

"Understood General. I'll give the order." M.C. Bear Bear said with a salute, before marching away out of the tent. Steven put his hands behind his back and walked out himself. The rain hit his face as soon as he took a step out. It pelted against the ground beneath him, turning the rich soil into slimy mud. 

As he took heavy steps through the rain, he saw soldiers running by. ' _They must be getting ready._ ' He thought. They must've gotten the orders already. M.C. Bear Bear worked quickly, he liked that.

They always needed to work quickly, or else- **_Boom!_ **

He was already running to the alarm by the time the explosion rang out. ' _They're attacking now!?_ ' 

His hand reached around the switch and pulled it down, sending a blasting siren across the encampment. Troops were grabbing weapons and running past him. Some were asleep when they were awoken by the alarm, and they were already putting on their uniforms and helmets. 

Another explosion rang out, this time nearby. He felt his body leave the ground, and his chest burned with pain. His breath was lost as his back slammed into the mud. 

"Argh!" He yelled in pain. The pain was unbearable, excruciating even. Blood rushed through his body faster than an angry bull. It felt like he was physically getting attacked constantly. 

With help from adrenaline, he sat up and took in a gruesome sight. Deep yellow fires burned around him, the shadows of his troops in the flames. Tents burned and embers flew across the air. His fists shook with rage and pain. 

"Well, well, well Universe." A low, threatening voice said close-by. Steven felt a rush of ice flow through his body. Turning his head, he saw the demon herself. 

Two large horns snugly fit on the the top of her head. Fire encompassed around her form. And those wide, pink eyes. 

"Looks like your friends were completely useless when I used logic!" She cackled maniacally while putting her hands on her stomach. 

Steven spat out something that tasted like iron from his mouth, "You won't… get away with this."

"But I already have!" She says, giggling while leaning down in front of him. "And… _haa_ , you are **_history_ **." 

Steven lips turned into a horrified frown as she rose above him, ready to make him meet his maker. His vision began fading black and grey as she prepared to strike him down. His thoughts finally flew free as he fell back on the ground. 

"You guys are nerds." 

* * *

Steven and Pink Diamond turned their heads to Amethyst, both having the same offended look. 

"Amethyst! You broke my immersion." Steven whined, lying back down on the wooden floor grumpily. 

"Yeah! We were really getting somewhere!" Pink said, crossing her arms while turning to the purple gem. Amethyst just snorted and shrugged, "Whatever. I'm gonna go eat some trash now."

She walked into her room and left Steven and Pink to stay alone together. 

The two left in the house fell silent before Pink turned to Steven and gained a flamboyant pose, pointing at him. "You put up a good fight. But you were no match-"

"Ah, it doesn't feel the same anymore. I'm done." Steven said while standing up, walking away and throwing down his bicycle helmet. 

"Yeah, same." Pink said while fixing her hair back into an afro. The two walked in opposite sides of the house, which truly looked like a battlefield now. 

The war was over. And the war was easily interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, thanks Amethyst. You ruined our roleplay. 
> 
> This was just a short ficlet connected to my AU. I plan on doing more of these when I'm working on other chapters.


End file.
